Sleepless Destiny
by Suiko Warrior N-Chan
Summary: One Night while visiting Dunan Castle, McDohl can't sleep so he walks. There he bumps into an old companion and discovers both his feelings and how destiny may crush them. [McDohlKasumi] R
1. Midnight Stroll

My First Fanfiction. Suikoden all the way! This is based around McDohl and Kasumi during the Suikoden II storyline, starting after the defeat of Luca Blight. In the first Suikoden, Kasumi has a crush on McDohl but is too shy to say anything. I though it was cute X3

Anyway, this is what I have dubbed a McSumi pairing. Yes, I know it sounds like a McDonald's big value meal and I don't care XD

Besides, If I could order a McSumi at McDonalds I'd be a very happy fangirl lol.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Sleep. Would it ever come? It seemed every time it was near McDohl's grasp it would laugh and slither away as if some cruel deity taunting him. Not only was it frustrating it was just simply unfair. 

"I'm being mocked by the moon..." He decided begrudgingly as he sat up and ran a hand through his dark hair. The toasted skin of his chest modestly reflected the moonlight as he stretched out and got to his feet. "Since it can't sleep now, it won't let me...A cruelty that I'll try to make the best of." He loosely threw on his shirt and green bandana before silently exiting the room.

He reflected upon his day mildly as he soundlessly dodged passed the dozing door guard and paced down to the bottom floor. Riou, leader of the Freedom Army had come to him requesting assistance. McDohl had at first been a bit reluctant for reasons of his own, but with a bit of persuasion from Hix, Riou and -of all people- Clive, he found he couldn't decline. Thus he and Gremio had returned with them to the Castle.

The trip had been nice and the company pleasant but the night...was against him. His mind was a mess of thoughts and his body was restless, an irritating combination when one seeks sleep.

"A walk..." He reasoned to himself in an inaudible tone "It will clear my mind and perhaps even let me get some sleep...Which I think I must really need considering how much I am talking to myself." A faint drop of sweat trickled along his temple as he shook his head and continued onward.

The night air was wandering about slowly. It was crisp with autumn's chill breath and nipped idly at any person within its grasp. Silence was slaughtered by a flurry of slight noise created by frogs, crickets and the farm animals under Yuzu's care. McDohl found the chill inviting and the sounds a symphony. It induced memories of the travels him and Gremio had been on and how much he'd enjoyed the freedom it had bestowed upon him.

Comfortably, the young hero placed his hands behind his back and tilted his head to peer up at the sky. The moon was vibrant and full as the stars twinkled around it as if in constant competition with the lunar light. The stars reminded him of children, jumping and playing while trying to outshine or impress an older child represented by the moon. The cosmos above caused him to laugh silently and give a subtle smirk of suppressed glee. "The active calm..." His eyes sparkled with a nonchalant entrancement triggered by the night sky. It was a fascination that ran deep from his mind and into his soul that allowed for all other thought or worry to be pushed aside. He remained entwined in his enthrallment until his body connected with another.

McDohl immediately reached out to steady the one he had bumped into. At the same instant he had hold; he felt lithe hands grip his upper arm at an equal attempt to balance him. They succeeded in stopping one another from tumbling to the ground, however the position it had put them in looked as though they were amidst an intimate moment. Surprised, he peered down and his auburn eyes met equally shocked violet orbs. He recognized those eyes, so round and full of worry.

Kasumi.

"M-master McDohl..." Her voice was quiet and trembled slightly. A moment passed slowly as they stared at one another, caught in a mindless blurb of time.

"Sorry." They both uttered suddenly and stepped away from one another, turning there backs in the process. McDohl rubbed the back of his neck and Kasumi fidgeted with her fingers as each held a blush on their cheeks and shared a silence appropriate to the awkwardness of the moment.

The first to recover was the young hero. He slowly peered over his shoulder at her and laughed quietly. "Kasumi, what are you doing up so late?"

Her response took awhile. Even with her vast Ninja training she found it hard to contain the blush that madly burned her face. "I was patrolling the castle...i-incase of a surprise attack."

"Really? But hasn't the Highland Army withdrawn?" His voice was calm and curious to divert her mind from their little run in. It worked and the Ninja faced him, her face serious.

"Hai. But until I am relieved of my duty, I will protect this castle to the best of my ability."

McDohl smiled though suppressed a chuckle. "So serious. Kasumi there are castle guards to do that. Even Ninja need to sleep."

"A Ninja doesn't sleep until her duties are done." Her eyes burned with the passionate sense of duty engraved in her mind.

"Alright." He wouldn't argue. He'd tried before and it only seemed to strengthen her ideals. He really didn't mind her strong-mindedness but she could sometimes go days without sleep or nourishment and it concerned him. "But, could you protect the Castle and walk with me as well?" Company wouldn't hurt. At least then he might be able to talk her into some rest

Kasumi found that she nearly choked up at the offer. "Anou...Hai." She hung her head timidly as they began down the cobblestone path never looking up at him. However his eyes seemed fairly content with looking at her.

He could see how she'd grown. After only 4 years she'd matured physically into a lithe, agile and attractive young woman though her height hadn't much changed. Past that, her mind he knew was sharper and less naive but still shy and evasive when in his presence. It made him smile, though sadly, knowing she'd changed and he hadn't. He was the same boy physically that he was the day Ted passed on the Soul Eater to him and such a fact constantly nagged at the back of his mind.

"What have you been doing all of these years, Master McDohl?" Kasumi asked suddenly, though her voice was full of the same timidness as her posture.

He was glad she would speak with him. "Nothing more than traveling Miss Kasumi."

"P-please Sir, you needn't call me 'Miss' "

McDohl smiled."Well, you needn't call me 'Master'..."

His comment was enough to make her look up. She stared at him with uncertainty and stumbled over words to say something coherent. His hand upon her shoulder silenced the gentle babbling and immediately caught her attention.

"Kasumi...We've known each other long enough. We've fought together, cried together, won together and lost together. You're entitled to leave off my title, alright?"

Again silence. At first he thought he'd insulted her, the way her face briefly cringed. Soon after however in changed into a small smile, something he'd never seen her do.

"Hai...Thank you Mas- McDohl." The young hero returned the ninja's smile and he could feel her shyness slip away a bit.

They continued their walk along the cobblestone path and back up through the castle. They decided to roam the upper level of the fortress, feeling it almost separate from the floors below. Quiet conversation passed between them concerning serious matters; the Highland army, Riou's leadership, the castle's defenses, etc. However, more trivial matters were tossed into the fray. They picked at old matters or kindly argued over whether the horrid taste of Mega Medicine was really worth the speedy heal. Such relaxed conversation led to smirks and laughter, something neither of them had encounter in a while. Their laughter was silenced as Shu came out of his room and glared rather violently. Looking at him only once, they quickly escaped his wrath.

"How have you been Kasumi?" He asked eventually after they had escaped Shu by strolling into the castle's garden.

She gave the question thought. "I returned to the hidden ninja village after the war. Master Hanzo asked that I help him govern the Ninja and I became his Vice commander..." A pause. "So I've been well, but... like everyone else from the Liberation Army, I was worried."

Kasumi's eyes were wide and shimmering with the reflection of concern once again. McDohl noticed immediately and instinctively took a short step back. "Was everyone really so worried?"

She didn't respond, only continued to stare at him with building emotion. Her eyes were enough to tell him the answer.

"I..." His voice trailed off quickly as his mind swelled and became overwhelmed. He hadn't meant to worry Kasumi...or anyone else for that matter. But if he'd stayed..."I couldn't stay."

The Ninja seemed discontent with his reasoning. "Why?" She asked as though it were the simplest yet most important question to answer. "Master McDohl... everyone, we're all like family! How could you just leave without a word?"

He diverted his eyes and turned to the side slightly. His eyes glanced briefly at the Soul Eater then narrowed before moving to settle on the horizon ahead. "...I could give you three reasons...Three reasons Kasumi to why I left. And perhaps a few are a bit selfish..." Dark bangs fell over his brownish orbs as he hung his head morbidly.

Kasumi shook her head. Normally she would leave him be, but now she would not. She wanted -no- _needed_ to know why. "I don't care. Please tell me."

A part of him had hoped she would have gone. It would be much easier than telling her why he had abandoned everyone back in the Toran Republic. Such a thought made McDohl angry; not at her but at himself for even contemplating it. A sense of self loathing quickly washed over him as his hands clenched tightly at his side. "Freedom...My Freedom..." He whispered shortly without lifting his gaze.

His response confused Kasumi quite thoroughly. "What do you mean?"

The young hero took a deep breath to calm his emotions. "If I had stayed in the Toran Republic...Lepant and everyone else would have forced me to take power. I didn't want that Kasumi. Such a sheltered lifestyle after so many battles, and the danger I would put everyone in...I couldn't do it..." His voice trailed off slowly as he lifted his right hand to rest upon his chest. Silence gripped them both for a long moment leaving a sense of tension in the air. "and...If I had told anyone...they would have forced me to stay..."

At that moment McDohl felt alone. So horribly and thoroughly alone that almost nothing could penetrate the cage of isolation that surrounded him. It forced him to close his eyes in turmoil and let his mouth gap slightly in a silent cry of dissatisfaction and frustration. Everything swelled in the pit of his stomach and churned violently, rising his malcontent, morbid thought and dashed desires. His body began to quiver slowly forcing dry tears to sting his eyes and further waver the emotional wall he'd been maintaining for so long.

Warmth enveloped his arm as he felt nimble hands gently touch his bare skin. The quivering ceased as he opened his eyes slightly to look at Kasumi. Their eyes met and the young hero felt his unrest quell slightly even before she spoke.

"Master McDohl..." Her voice was soft and understanding as she entwined her arms around his and embraced it kindly. "I...wouldn't have asked you to stay..."

Now tears really did begin to pool within his pained eyes. Her embrace...her kindness...he could hardly bare it. "Aren't you angry with me Kasumi?...I abandoned everyone...I abandoned you..."

The ninja's head shook slowly, brushing her hair against his upper arm. "No. I think you did what you thought was right...and I can't be angry with you Master McDohl, as long as you're safe..."

"You..." He started but his voice caught on a sob. No words could describe what he felt then. "Kasumi!" He exclaimed quietly in a broken voice as he pulled her closer to him and embraced her without warning.

The garden was silent even as the chilled air blew. Fireflies danced slowly around the two warriors, moving to a soundless yet sad song conducted by the winds. The animals all fell silent to the moment; anyone sleeping briefly stirred in sorrow as if all could feel McDohl's suffering. Years of pent up turmoil and self suffering were being released by the Soul Eater's master only to be severed and torn away by Kasumi's presence. Every second he spent with her in his embrace calmed his being as though she balanced his emotions and brought peace to his mind.

A long while passed before he pulled away. His eyes were much calmer now as they stared at her the same way he'd so passionately stared up at the night sky when his night walk had began. Such a gaze made the young Ninja's knees want to buckle and her cheeks to flare with the heat of a blush.

"Kasumi..." He uttered lowly, his voice full of gentle gratitude yet still a hint of sadness. It grasped her heart and nearly made her fall against his chest once again.

"Y-yes...Master McDohl?"

A smile grazed McDohl's lips. His eyes begged her to not call him 'Master', wishing to be called something else.

Something more affectionate.

"Kasumi...I-"

Without warning, his face creased with pain. He grabbed his right hand and fell to his knees, allowing his teeth to clench in agony as the Soul Eater rune flashed spastically.

"Master McDohl?" Kasumi gasped, her mind torn from the moment by the sudden event. Quickly, she dropped down next to him and cried out his name once more. "McDohl!"

He stared intensely at the rune upon his hand as his body began to quiver than shake. The world about him faded until he could only vaguely hear the sound of Kasumi calling to him though a mist of burning darkness. Horrific and miserable pain tore through every muscle in his body as a torturous sound rung about his mind. The Soul Eater was speaking to him, scolding his behavior. McDohl screamed agonizingly as the nails of his left hand dug into the wrist of his right, drawing forth blood. Despite this the Rune's speak ran about in his mind, warning him, and then punishing him with further pain. One final cry of incomprehensible pain left his lips before his body could no longer take the torture. He collapsed abruptly as his mind was sent into forlorn darkness.

"M-mcDohl!" Kasumi exclaimed as she fussed concernedly over his unmoving body. "P-please McDohl! Wake up!" Even her voice didn't reach him.

Half hysterical, the ninja forced herself to calm enough to think. She stood up quickly and pulled him onto her back. "Please be alright..." She whispered as she began to walk. He was heavy to her and awkward to hold, yet she went on. "Please..."

00 00 00 00

A methodic pull on his wrist brought McDohl suddenly out of his dead sleep. His eyes shot open and his arm pulled away from whatever grasped it. In a sleepy state of shock he reached for his staff while allowing his eyes to dart about frantically.

"Young Master! Please calm down!" Gremio fussed as he pushed on McDohl's shoulder forcing him to lie down once again. "Sir Huan is bandaging the wounds on your wrist."

The young warrior turned his wide eyes to stare at Huan then Gremio. A moment passed before he fully comprehended where he was. "The...medical ward?"

"Oh you can speak." Huan joked, kind-heartedly poking fun at McDohl's normal lack of words.

McDohl smiled shortly at him before relinquishing his wrist to its inevitable bandaging. He laid his head back down and soon the smile left, replaced by a tortured frown. The Soul Eater had caused him that pain as a warning. He was to stay away from Kasumi, its words made that very clear.

_'Master...You shouldn't, and you can't...'  
'You exist to live for eternity as long as you wield me.'_

_'To fight...to kill...'_

_'You are destiny...'  
'No place for that girl'  
'No affection'  
'No place for love.'_

"No place for love...?" He whispered almost inaudible as he allowed his face to cringe. Such a thought hurt him more than the wrenching pain he had just endured. "Kasumi..."

Gremio and Huan exchanged expressions quietly. Both had heard McDohl's words and though they were curious, they were much more concerned over the effect it had upon him.

"Your wrist is done Master McDohl." Huan said as he fastened the bandage. "I'll ask that to eat something now..."

"Yes Young Master." Gremio said hurriedly as he lifted a bowl of soup from the bedside table. "I insist you do." He had set the bowl in the young hero's lap before any protest could be made.

McDohl nodded slightly. "Thank you..." His voice was hollow now, almost void of feeling. Though his body no longer ached, he felt as though his heart had been severed.

The soup was eaten in a mechanical manner and set aside when only half finished. He removed himself from the bed though his eyes never left the floor. Despite Gremio's protest, McDohl left the room with slumped posture and an afflicted gaze.

_'No place for that girl'_

"Master McDohl!" Kasumi's voice tore through him like knives through butter. "Are you alright?"

He glanced briefly at her, unable to look any longer. His throat was dry and his lips nearly sealed as though speaking was the most horrid thing in the world. "Fine..." His words were acidic upon his tongue and flat in tone. He saw she was startled which only further tore him apart.

_'No place for love'_

Fearing his body would betray him is he stayed any longer; he set off at a dull march. Her fingers grasp his shoulder and he shrugged her off abruptly. "Just...Go away..."

Kasumi let herself gasp. Hurt and confused, she allowed a short whimper to leave her lips. "M-master McDohl..."

He was already gone, unable to bare it any longer.

_'No place for love'_

McDohl could constantly hear that phrase over and over in his mind. It nipped violently at his very being and angered him beyond belief. By the time he reached his room he was thrown into a fury that caused him to yell in frustration as he destroyed the table, chairs and bed before managing to grasp onto sanity once again.

_'No place for love...'_

He fell back against the door and let himself slide limply to the ground. His disheartened eyes focused mildly upon the shambles of the bed before a sardonic, sobbing laugh left his lips.

"Peace...will it ever come?"

A moment slithered by before he rested his head back against the door and closed his eyes. "Kasumi...I'm sorry..."

* * *

Well...umm there it is? Poor Tir McDohl...can he ever win? 

This was originally a one shot, but my friend suggested I add chapters. What do you think?

I hope you enjoyed reading! R&R thanks X3

...Guess what? Annonymous reviews will be accepted now! I forgot to enable them before >>  
Thanks for reminding me maskedgoomba, I owe you one for that


	2. To Battle

Hmm...I've dared start chapters for this. I may regret this before long as all and any chaptered story I've tried writing has fallen through around chapter 4...but let's see if I can break that pattern shall we!

---

**To Battle**

---  
---

Constant courses of Kobold growls and sword clattered echoed vibrantly from the Dunan Castle east wing. Gengen and Mondo were leading a joint training session between the Kobolds and Ninjas to prepare the troops for different types of warfare. It was, for the most part, a good method of keeping reflexes and conscious sharp for true battle, preparing one for unexpected tactics.

And Kasumi was having no part of it.

Normally the lithe warrior would obediently and happily comply with the exercise. With her experience and agility she had quickly become the one to defeat, but also, was the first to assist the Kobolds and other Ninja in improving their ever progressing abilities. Even Mondo was impressed. However, now her mind was else where, gripped by the venomous rejection she had received that morning

"Master McDohl..." She uttered softly while tucked away in a far corner to avoid attention. "What did I do? You were so soft before...so gentle." A small breath flew from her lips. The ninja could vividly remember the feel of her secret love embracing her for comfort. Even as she stared blankly at the floor she could see the intimate look that his eyes had held. Such happy thoughts crumbled slowly and gave way to memories of the dismal and hollow McDohl she'd seen leave the Medical wing.

Her body gave a shiver, causing her eyes to narrow sadly. "You looked so caring...So why then? Why shun me..."

Millions of thoughts raced through the young ninja's mind; all aiming her to believe his blunt rejection was her fault. She must have said or done something to upset him so badly, nothing else could explain it.

Thoughts were interrupted suddenly by the appearance of Sasuke. He crouched beside Kasumi and prodded her with his teenage gruffness. "Oi, Kasumi-donno. What's with you?"

She hid her despair before looking up at him with a kind face. "Nothing Sasuke-kun."

His face cringed slightly. "Then why are you over here?"

"I'm...just a bit tired...I couldn't sleep last night."

A sudden flare of intensity entered Sasuke as he clenched his fist and stood up tall. "Was someone making noise and bothering you! Tell me who! I'll show them the wrath of a ninja!"

Despite her down mood, Kasumi giggled. "No, no it was nothing like that. Demo, thank you for caring Sasuke."

"N-nani!" His face turned red as he took a step back. "I-I don't care! I just hate people who ruin the silence!" Not knowing, or caring how badly his excuse sounded, he jabbered out a jitsu and vanished as quickly as he'd come. The short ordeal with the boy had not fully veered Kasumi's thoughts, but it was enough to make her laugh gently.

"Are you alright Kasumi?"

Recognizing the deep voice of he teacher, she stood up and bowed in a respectful manner. "Hai Mondo-sensei. I was just thinking."

He gave her a look as if a father questioning a daughter. His set and serious face was creased slightly with a paternal affection for the woman before him. "It's not like you to sit out of these little squirmishs. Care to speak of your troubles?"

Where as a person should say yes, Kasumi shook her head and again hid her despair from the world. "I have no troubles to speak of."

"Is that so?" Mondo replied, a frown evident upon his face. "Lies will get you no where. You are a grand Ninja Kasumi, but deception was something you could never do."

There was no answer to his words. She looked away, afraid that if she kept eye contact something would slip free and unveil the reasons for her displeasure.

"Kasumi, you should-"

The sounds of sparring halted suddenly as Klaus entered the room. He quietly pushed his silken hair out of his vision as he crossed the room. All eyes watched the strategist for the look upon his face was serious and grim. "Lady Kasumi, Gengen you must prepare for battle. Secure your troops quickly. The battle to reclaim Greenhill will commence immediately"

A mighty roar echoed from the Kobolds as Gengen riled them vigorously. "RRRUFF! Alright! Gengen will protect all of you! So let's show them what rrrr Kobolds are made of!"

"RUFF!"

Kasumi on the other hand was much less vivacious. She exchanged looks with Mondo before facing the well disciplined ninja. "Let us fight with honor."

They all nodded and bowed respectfully. "Hai Kasumi-sama..."

---

There was a terrible cloud of discontent surrounding McDohl that was noticeable by nearly everyone. It made other warriors tense warily and children unhappy as he marched past them with stiff and cold posture. No one dared to bother the distraught hero and simply left him to his turmoil. Even Gremio found it difficult to speak to his charge, something that didn't happen often.

"Young master...?" He tried feebly, not knowing if he was going to get an answer.

McDohl surprised him with a hushed answer. "Yes Gremio?"

Trying to find exactly how to respond, the axe wielder paused for a moment then spoke. "Young Master, You've been in a foul mood since this morning after Kasumi brought you to Master Huan's clinic." He watched as McDohl flinched slightly at the mention of Kasumi's name. "Please tell me what occurred to make you so depressed."

For several drawled moments the warrior stood facing away from his keeper. The air of angst grew thicker about him nearly forcing Gremio to go mad with curiosity and concern. When McDohl finally did look, his eyes were narrowed and his mouth was set in a taunt line giving his normally soft face a disturbing and hard appearance.

"Destiny caught up to me." Was the reply, carried by a cold and hollow voice, one without care of life or reality.

"W-what?" Gremio shuddered, jolted by the abrupt change in the young hero.

McDohl turned away once more and began walking. His destination was unknown but by then he hardly cared. "Leave me alone Gremio...I need to think."

Shocked into a stupor, Gremio could only stare while the boy walked away. "Y-young master...I...I don't know how I can help you." He spoke quietly, barely above a whisper while hanging his tired head. "Something happened concerning Kasumi...but what young master? I can't help you if you won't talk to me..."

"Gremio!" Viktor's voice tore through the shorter man's thoughts and forced him to tear his eyes away from the direction McDohl had gone.

"Hello Viktor. What's the matter?" He was slightly alarmed by the near-serious look upon the mercenaries face.

Not stopping to explain, Viktor grabbed Gremio's arm and began to drag him back into the castle. "We're liberation Greenhill! Common we've gotta go to a meeting with Shu."

Gremio blinked and tried to tug his arm away. "What! Viktor let go! I chose to stop fighting several years ago! Not a word of this concerns me!"

The bear of a man laughed loudly. "This time it does! Riou wants you and McDohl to get your asses in gear and help us out! We're short troops as it is!" A rough pat on the back knocked the wind from Gremio's lungs. "You'll be fine! I'll make sure you stick with me and Flik. Now where's McDohl?"

There was a pause filled with quiet gagging as Gremio inhaled quickly to make up for the breath he'd recently lost. "The young master needs to be alone."

"Wha? Bullshit! He's probably just off fishing again!" Another laugh rumbled throughout Viktor as he pushed Gremio through the Castle doors. "You go on; I'll find the little guy."

Gremio hit the cold floor with a defined thud. As he got up, he rubbed his head lightly and looked back to the doors. "Such a gruff man...I hope he doesn't further bother the young master's depression..." Thinking it was a waste of time trying to decline Riou's wishes, Gremio made his way to the meeting room to be briefed quickly on his assignment.

---

The summer season was dwindling to an end, catching the Greenhill region in a final and unexpected heat wave. It was cause for horrid discomfort and the occasional sickness among the troops of Riou's Freedom Army. Every step was that of a heated discomfort or the birth of a blister upon any place being rubbed by material. Despite this, the groans were minimal and the whining thin, all nearly overwhelmed by the synchronized sound of marching.

McDohl found it mildly intriguing. He'd never been in a battle as a troop, but as the leader. There was constant protection and often when a battle looked to severe he had been literally pulled to the rear lines so that his death would be avoided. Now however, he was merely a troop and left to his own devices. Even Gremio had been placed in another unit which left McDohl utterly alone among strangers.

The feeling of loneliness was nothing new. Also, he may have been excited if he enjoyed fighting, but since he did not, he found his drafting into this battle to be yet another cruel twist fate had bombarded upon him. He even christened the heat as a punishment upon his existence.

_I've lost my ability to be optimistic..._ The young hero thought as the march halted. He'd always been one with high hopes and spirit for the people who believed in him. Now he was turning bitter and resentful to existence, so severely he himself could recognize it.

And he didn't care.

Ahead he could see the Highland Army prepared for the battle. A presence he hadn't felt in a long time lingered among them, causing a set scowl to snake across McDohl's face. The Soul Eater pulsed suddenly, its soundless voice echoing within the young hero's mind.

_Yuber..._

"That's it..." The dull whisper was trampled out by the thunder of the armies charge. McDohl peered on and watched the two armies grew closer and closer together as if he were an old man seeing something he had seen many, many times before. With such disinterest, he didn't bother to move and was quickly left behind.

_Step forth Master, fight them.  
Destroy them_

"What's the point Soul Eater...?"

_It is what you are destined to do._

McDohl clenched his hand tightly. The Soul Eater began to pulse and throb pain into the hero's head prompting him to go forward. Fighting the pain, McDohl stumbled and gave a growl in frustration. "Enough." It didn't cease. "Enough I said!" He shouted while forcing himself back onto some sort of balance.

A blaze of fire caught his attention and as the pain surged through his head he watched Flik unleash the power of a Fire Spear. "Flik..." He could hear Viktor's battle cry further ahead, even above all the clatter. "Viktor...You're fighting..." Without realizing it his feet began to pull him towards the fray. Nearest to the fortress he could make barely make out the figures of Riou and his sister Nanami pouring all of their love and spirit into bursting through the cities defenses. "You're all fighting...Why am I just standing here? How can I just watch this?" A new pain, the agony of confusion surfaced in his mind.

Closer to him an arrow shower struck the ground. He turned to see Kasumi's ninjas attacking from a distance, though failing to push back an advancing force. It seems the Highland soldiers had discovered a method of shield cover for arrow defense and merely utilized it when the unit fired upon them. Within a minute or so, the two forces would collide and the ninja would be outnumbered several to one.

A passion flared in McDohl's heart one could not imagine. Without pre-thought he began to run towards the intense battle with a speed aided by winged boots and adrenaline. The grass beneath his feet tore from the ground with every step, creating a bare path of where he'd ran. Sweat began to pour down his face and body as he grew steadily closer.

_I'm not going to make it.._. He thought darkly as he watched the two armies about to collide. At the unit's head he could see Kasumi, standing defiantly prepared for an attack. Her name caught on his tongue as he clamped his teeth together and forced his legs to move faster. He proved himself wrong.

A battle cry flew from his dry lips as he jumped directly into the head of the Highland unit. His foot struck the side of a soldier's head causing a loud crack to emit from a vital point upon his neck. McDohl landed upon his feet quickly and spun the Heaven Fang Staff about with such intensity that every hit dented armor and shattered bones.

His arrival had shocked the enemy troops and left them unaware for several seconds. Seeing such an opportunity, Mondo sounded the melee attack.

"NINJA! FORWARD!"

Kasumi had frozen the moment McDohl had made his dramatic entrance. She knew he had been assigned to Gilbert's Brigade and had been positioned to the Western most area of attack which was nearly on the other side of the battle field. So, why was he there? Had he broken off from the unit to fight with for the ninja? ...To fight for her? She shook her head and gave her emotions a shove aside. _Later...I'll ask him later...not now..._ The ninja gave a shout of her own as she too plunged into battle.

No one was certain how long the battle raged. Minutes, hours, days; they all blended into one blurb of bloodshed, hatred and death. However, when it was finally over and hundreds had died, the Reclamation of Greenhill was a success.

---  
---

As always, read and review! Please? ;


	3. Turmoil

Well this may have taken a dark turn...I'm not quite sure. I'll let you decide.

And I've upped the rating for content and some language.

Enjoy ;

---

**Turmoil**

---  
---

Disaster. It was the only word McDohl could think of to call such a horrific massacre. He'd seen many battles, all with death and destruction but the battle for Greenhill was one of the worst he'd ever recalled. Being a soldier was different than being the leader. No one was there to whisk you away when the battle ended. Mathieu had always pulled McDohl away from these sights and now he was involved in them as deeply as any warrior could be. You were forced to see all of the horrors of limbless, crippled and dying men all screaming and crying for someone to save them though they were as good as dead.

Bodies were being piled as if discarded dolls being tossed away as the lesser wounded helped medics and doctors tend to the injured. The Greenhill citizens had come out to help yet most of them were either too old, too young or under some sort of disrepair themselves.

McDohl watched the sun rise as he mechanically lifted the next dismembered body and placed it upon the growing mound. Blood poured down his arms and onto his clothes as he lifted another and then another, each time placing them down with care for he couldn't bring himself to throw them.

"Every one of you..." He began inaudibly with a tone full of sorrow. "You all have someone who cares...They'll never see any of you again. Because of this war, they'll carry that sadness with them forever." Memories of Gremio's and his own father's death resurfaced from the hero's subconscious. He gave an uncontrollable shudder and was forced to regather himself before lifting the next body. That one was lighter than the others and the oddity forced McDohl to look down. His face began to crease with horrified distress. It was merely a boy...perhaps no older than twelve. How he got onto the field no one would know, but now he was there, disemboweled and stone dead in McDohl's arms.

"O-oh my god..." He shuddered violently. He was barely able to put the boy down before his knees buckled and he fell against the pile of dead comrades. "This isn't right!" His voice began to grow darker as he gripped the young one's hand as if to consol the dead. "Freedom's...not...worth this..."

_Humans are destined to die_

A snort left McDohl as he stiffly stood up and looked up to the morning twilight. "Not like this."

_Here or later, they shall die eventually._

"People need to live." The staff wielder seethed as he began to move away from the mound that would forever haunt his nightmares. "That boy should have lived!"

_It is Destiny_

"Enough you accursed rune! Enough!" The fierce clash of emotions and his heavy exhaustion pushed his mind to nearly shut down. The cold and bitterness returned with a vengeance forcing McDohl to wish nothing but curses upon the Soul Eater and war itself.

His arrival at the Medical camp was unnoticed. Nurses and surgeons ran back and forth while magic wielders attempted to assist with Wind and Water runes. It was simple enough for McDohl to find a place to stand and stare at the sights around him.

Despite the terrible injuries, laughter was heard from one corner of the open tent. At first it sickened the young hero to hear someone laughing at such a time and in such a place. He turned his head sharply to eye the perpetrator and found himself staring at a small gathering around a cot.

Viktor stood hunched over, patting Riou vibrantly on the back. The poor boy shook with every blow and eventually ended up face down on the floor because of it. Immediately after, Nanami began to tear a thick strip from Viktor's hide which forced Flik to laugh slightly.

"You're nothing but a stupid, ugly bear! You jerk!"

"Hey watch it girly!"

Their squirmish was broken up by the bed's occupant. Always calm and cool tempered, Camus simply gave a handsome smile and gently persuaded Nanami to stop her rants. The young girl blushed and allowed for her mood to shift completely. She went from violent and angry at Viktor to concerned and caring for Camus.

Vaguely curious as to why the Knight was bed ridden, McDohl shifted himself to allow for better sight. Though it wasn't completely clear from a distance, he could see blooded bandaging around Camus torso leading to the belief his side or upper abdomen had been injured.

"Hey McDohl." Viktor's voice was an uninviting surprise. With a grave facade, McDohl looked up and complied to the large hand waving him over to join them. "There you are! Gremio was worried sick!"

"...Was?"

Viktor laughed again. "Yeah, he passed out a while ago. I guess fighting takes a lot out of him now heh."

"Looking out for you is probably what was so tiring." Flik added with a smirk, enjoying the slightly frustrated expression that overcame his partner's face.

"I was doing the protecting."

"Uh huh."

Losing interest quickly in the bickering, he turned to stare at Camus, or more particularly the wound. He was sure it was upon the right side and not lethally deep but enough to worry about. "..."

The knight noticed the steady gaze and decided to comment. "It isn't terrible Sir McDohl." Camus stated in his kind manner. "I'm only glad it was me and not someone else."

"Enough with the knightly stuff." Nanami fussed as she forced him to lie down completely. "It would have been better if no one got hurt at all! But since you did you need rest and food. I know! I'll make you some of my homemade soup!"

Viktor's, Flik's and Riou's faces all turned green. It was made obvious that Nanami's cooking was something only a fool would try willingly.

For such a reason, Camus was a fool. "Yes, thank you Lady Nanami. I would enjoy that."

She beamed until Viktor made a comment. The battle was then on once again, becoming so intense that Nanami actually chased the older man out of the tent. Worried that they would kill one another, Flik chased after them.

McDohl's narrowed eyes never once brightened, nor did his face or his posture. He stood there looking like a living mummy wrapped in wads of anger and distress. He found that Riou was now staring at him with eyes round and full of curiosity. For a brief instant, their eyes met and McDohl could see the poor boy's soul so unsettled and distraught.

"I understand how you feel." He said suddenly as he stared down at the younger boy. "Persevere...The war will end soon..." McDohl knew his words had startled and inspired Riou. It made him feel in touch with the boys emotions. The two had an unseen bond created by similar experiences within similar circumstance which had no doubt made them think the same overwhelmed thoughts.

"Thank You..." Riou said with genuine gratitude. McDohl didn't respond with anything more than a nod before moving away. He could no longer stand the presence of others, he needed to get away. Too much had happened and too many memories were resurfacing forcing his head to pound mercilessly.

Before fully exiting the tent, yet another distraction pulled for his attention.

"Mondo-sensei...Can you hear me?"

The sound of Kasumi's rueful voice weighed heavily upon his ears forcing him to look. Mondo was bed ridden and from the looks of his care, he had been horribly wounded. The ninja warrior was unconscious and hardly breathing which was Kasumi's main cause of concern. She knelt by his bedside and held his hand like a worried daughter while concerned tears slid silently down her face.

"I'm sorry Mondo-sensei...I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

Sasuke stepped up beside her and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Despite his seriously set face, he was also deeply worried for his teachers well being.

Guilt began to form in McDohl's mind. _I was there...why didn't I do something? Now Mondo...could die...and Kasumi..._He gave his head a swift shake as self loathing began to cloud his thoughts. His fists clenched tightly at his side angrily for every tear that touched the ninja's soft cheeks drove a nail into his conscious and his heart.

A soft wind wandered through the tent, caressing all who dwelled within. Its gentle caress bid Kasumi to lift her head slightly and allow for her to see the young hero looking upon her. No more than a second did they stared at one another before McDohl turned his head away and marched from the tent. At the time where she possibly need his comfort the most, he simply walked away. Both of their hearts nearly shattered.

"M-mcDohl..."

"Kasumi..." His body heaved with a silent sob. "This all must end. No more war; no more blight...no more sadness for you or for anyone!" So vividly now, he could remember the face of every person he had seen die amidst the throws of war. Odessa, Gremio, His father, Maximillian, accompanied by so many others. The final image was of the young boy he'd just discovered that day. It lingered as if a permanent nightmare upon his mind and made his knees buckle and his stomach churn. Unable to stand it any longer, bile rose into his throat and spewed forth from his mouth.

The sickness didn't last long, however he remained upon his hands and knees for several long minutes. There didn't seem any point in getting up only to have everything happen all over again. All of the death and hatred and sorrow, as long as there was war it would never go away.

"But...if there was no war..." Thoughts began to unfurl in his mind as he pushed himself up. If the war was over, no more of this would happen. All of the despair would fade to memories and tales...But how to end the war? His pondering lead to a plan which pasted a nearly sadistic smirk upon his face. "I can end the war... I can end it for you Kasumi. You'll be free of this."

As he thought of Kasumi's happiness he became more and more sure of his plan. Even as the Soul Eater began to drown him with pain for thoughts of her, he smiled and prepared himself.

Wiping his mouth, the young hero forced his body to move away from the tents. Away from his friends and comrades back to Dunan Castle. It would begin there...The beginning of the end.

---

A merciless cloud of rain hung above Dunan castle, rinsing the returning troops clean of the evidence of war. Such weather chilled the wind and forced all to run inside where they'd be free of the miserable wetness the sky had unleashed.

Clive didn't hate the weather, nor did he love it. Just as most everything else, he had no opinion on it other than it was there and he could do nothing to stop it. Thus he endured the weathers presence and remained unmoving perched upon the castle outer wall.

The war was hardly a damper upon his mind, only his failure bothered him. He'd missed his opportunity to find Elza and therefore, missed his chance to avenge Kelly's death. A frown formed across his taunt expression while he tapped his fingers against his gun, signaling slight irritation. "You've escaped me this time Elza...but I will find you. Then I'll kill you..."

"Still searching Clive?"

The hooded man lifted his head and turned it enough to catch a glimpse of the other man. "Always." Recognizing McDohl, the frown returned to its normal thin expression.

"You fought for me before Clive...and I need your help again."

"Too bad."

McDohl bowed his head slightly in a very serious nature. "I know how badly you need to find Elza...And that is how badly I need to do this. And to do it, I need your help."

A broken silence hung between them, filled with only the constant patter of rain upon the stone wall. The warriors stared intensely at one another, hung by the tension of having the question answered.

"What do you say Clive?"

---

Luc stared up at the stone tablet for what must have been the millionth time. His face contorted into an angry scowl as he raised his hand with intentions of destroying the accursed rock. "I've had to watch over you for too long. Constantly being pawned off with you to these so called Hero's of destiny by will of Leknaat...I should destroy them all and be done with it."

He withdrew his hand slowly though the irritation of being a toy still burned in his eyes. "Perhaps this is my fate, but I can hate it with every part of my being. One day I'll have my vengeance upon this world and you, you damned Tablet will be the first thing I disintegrate."

Turning away from it, he crossed his arms and stared down the hall in a defiant nature. He didn't care who saw his scowl or glare. Here he was forced to remain open to the public as if he were a tourist guide describing the tablet to anyone who asked. It was humiliating and demeaning. At least with McDohl he had had seclusion and a small amount of freedom.

The large doors opened and caught the magician's attention. Most of the injured had been returned to the castle so either it was a straggler or someone forgotten. Being the bitter soul he was Luc took amusement in realizing it was McDohl and assuming he'd been forgotten.

"Its colder when no one remembers you exist." Luc said with a sneer.

"It would be easier if no one remembered."

Two things caught Luc's attention. The first was that he'd even gotten a response. His snide comments were usually met with a smirk from McDohl but no words. The second was the response itself and how dismal it had sounded. Immediately Luc was curious.

"Has the strong leader finally allowed the world to crush him?" The magician laughed quietly as if it was a personal triumph for him.

McDohl retaliated with a knowing look while smirking a bit himself. "Perhaps. But since it hasn't quite...I need your help Luc."

Luc let out a snicker, then a full laugh that echoed around in the empty room. "I have no reason to help you! You stupid mortal I'm free of your command."

"But you're still binded to this one."

A nerve was struck and Luc let his eye twitch. "Hmph. I still have no bind to you. Even if you do wield the Soul Eater..."

For a moment, their expressions were identical. Hateful, bitter and careless to the world. When McDohl spoke, his voice was very tempting, forcing Luc to hear the words. "If you help me, your binding here will be through with much sooner and you'll be free of this place."

The magician fell silent and feigned disinterest as he thought. To be rid of the tablet, the castle and the stupid children who ran it...was that better than being entertained by his former leader's fallen expression when he said no to the request?

Of course. Even for Luc.

"Fine..."

"Good..."

---  
---

Hmm, unlikely alliances there. What does our dear McDohl have planned?

Read and review please?


	4. Farewell

This update took forever! I have a list of excuses that I won't bother giving o.O  
I feel like such a jerk TT  
and this chapter is probably as odd as the last one XD

---

**Farewell**

---

---

Late into the thunderous night, Kasumi stayed at Mondo's side as she had throughout the entire journey back to Dunan castle. The trek had been long, cold and extremely wet yet she pushed the bitter weather aside and focused all her attention upon her teacher. At the time, nothing else mattered to her but his safe return to Huan's medicinal care where he could be treated and cared for properly. Even McDohl's abandonment escaped her mind.

However, now that she was assured Mondo was safe, what had escaped her mind was beginning to return.

No tears burned her eyes nor did any sobs rock her body. She'd cried enough for that day and only found it exhausting if she tried anymore. Even now, thinking about how he had turned away from her, the young ninja could find no outward signs of depression to show other than a dank and confused stare.

"I really don't understand him..." Kasumi whispered as she lifted her hand to embrace Mondo's once more. "He tells me to go away...but then he comes to save me...only to leave again. What is he trying to say?" Like a scolded child she began to bow her head. "Perhaps though, he wasn't trying to save me, but something else I'll never know of..."

A desolate sigh of a mournful lover left her lips. Such a downtrodden sound that was nearly as grave as the weather outside. McDohl's actions were killing her inside and driving her to want to drown out the world. The feeling was a magnification of the distress she'd felt the day Rokkakku was attacked and burned to the ground. They say it was better to have loved, then lost, then to have never loved at all...But how did that apply if you love, never had, yet lost anyway? Kasumi decided it was one of those things said only ment to make you feel worse.

"Maybe...I should just leave him alone." Before her words had even ended she knew she couldn't. For four years she had left him be and for those long years she could feel nothing but a black void in her soul. It would be too much for her to bare if she simply let him go again. The ninja needed to confront the young hero and admit so many things only to hope and plea he felt the same in return.

Everything felt like a tale one would tell to children...except that the happy ending was uncertain.

Another sigh and she released Mondo's hand while standing to her full hieght. "I will find out. I can't fight myself any longer...Tonight I must confront Master McDohl." No more thoughts were pondered for fear of rethinking her actions.

Silently, the ninja slipped out of the room and strode quickly through the castle halls. The rain pattered gently in rhythm with her nearly inaudible footsteps making it seem as though she was not there, only a shadow cast by the lightning in the sky. "Where could he be?"

Kasumi paused in the mainhall where the Destiny stone was present. Only two guards were protecting it's vastness and both were fast asleep. Such an oddity caused the ninja to furrow her brows slightly as she slipped further into the shadows. These guards never slept. They all switched off every three hours to avoid dozing.

Before she could further think of the strange occurance, a dark figure became apparent to her. She recognized Clive's dark cloak and golden blonde hair in a sudden flash of light created by the storm outside. Instead of inquiring upon his presence she remained quiet and froze as his keen eyes scanned the room.

"McDohl." He grunted with a bland tone. "Let's go." He exited the maindoors and behind him, the young man followed. The entire ordeal struck more confusion upon Kasumi's heart.

_What are they doing?_ Unable to answer her own question, she waited a moment and followed them out into the savage rain.

Once outside, she had no sight of them. It was dark and loud, making detection nearly impossible. Her savior was a short series of lightning strikes that lit the courtyard and allowed her to see both men standing against the southern wall very near the front gate. It was only the beginning of many things she wouldn't understand.

"Master McDohl!" Kasumi called, attempting to project her voice over the rain. She knew it had worked when both Clive and the young hero looked in her direction, then began to walk away. "McDohl!" She tried again, this time at an attempt to make him halt. He did nothing of the sort and continued on, each step driving a spike into the ninja's heart.

A feeling of helplessness clouded her mind. Distraught and hopeless she could do nothing but try one last time. Her voice was desolate and broken as it drifted through the turbulent air. "Tir!"

McDohl stopped abruptly. Since the Liberation of Toran he had never been referred to by his first name. Pahn, Gremio, Cleo, even Viktor or Flik had never called him anything but his last name since Barbarossa had been defeated. But for some reason hearing Kasumi call him by such a name tore at his mind and forced upon him the feeling of being a true adolescent once again. His lost teenage years now wanted to make him turn to her and laugh as if everything were a joke. The Soul Eater, the wars, his dwindling sanity, all of it was nothing but a prank to bring him closer to her.

But of course that would be a hopeless lie that he himself wanted to believe yet knew was far from the truth.

"Don't leave...again...I-"

At Kasumi's gently and pleading voice, McDohl spun to face her with an expression so cold it nearly froze the air. He charged up to her almost violently, forcing the young ninja back several frightened steps. An air of righteousness surrounded him, only to turn to fear once hitting Kasumi. He looked horribly menacing with such an expression digging into her as he leaned closer in a very intimidating manner.

"Kasumi," His voice was low, yet forceful. Such a tone shocked her enough that she couldn't respond. "Do you want this war to end? Do you want peace? Do you want to be married and have children without having to worry about war carving out your heart? Do you want to be free Kasumi?" A silence hung in the air.

She didn't know what he was saying. If he had said it in almost any other tone without such a terrible look in his eyes she could have thought he was suggesting something to her. But with how frightening he was being she didn't know how to answer.

So she answered truthfully. "H-hai..."

McDohl's eyes softened as he raised a hand to caress her cold, wet cheek. He looked so tender and caring just as he had the night they had walked together. When finally he did speak again, he was so close his lips tenderly brushed against hers. "Goodbye Kasumi..."

Perhaps she would have been happy if his sentence had not alarmed her so severely. Fear turned to terror of another sort. The horrid terror of losing what is most precious to one in the world. However, even as protests began to form in her mind, she began to feel groggy. The tears returned and blurred her eyes as a faint chanting drifted into her consciousness. "No..." The last thing she would remember was the mournful face of McDohl as she involuntarily dropped into sleep.

Luc sighed in irritation as he pushed damp bangs from his face. "Idiot, letting yourself be followed. I should have let her cry and scream and watch in glee as your plan was foiled. Not lull her to sleep."

"Thank you..." McDohl whispered thinly as he quietly held Kasumi's limp body. He had paid no heed to Luc's bitter comment and hence, thanked him for his assistance. "She doesn't need to know what's going on..."

"She'll remember us." Clive stated simply. "Luc and I."

The magician scoffed. "You forget that she never saw me."

"She heard you. I'm sure of that."

McDohl interrupted the conversation suddenly, his eyes still fixated upon the ninja in his arms. "It doesn't matter. By the time anyone figures it out, it'll be too late. Just hold back as long as possible."

"Whatever...Just hurry up with your plans and free me from this damned place..." Luc stated darkly before disappearing via a finger snap.

Clive had no response. He removed his cloak silently and held it out to McDohl with a very vague sense of interest. He wasn't fully sure why, but the young man had always tugged at his curiosity; something that very, _very_ few people or things did. Perhaps it was McDohl's determination, or even the fierce will to help people survive that he harboured that had allowed Clive to be interested. Whatever it was, it was the only reason the sharpshooter was helping the younger man.

Glimpsing at the cloak McDohl nodded slightly and cast Kasumi an apologetic look. With a gentle and loving touch he pushed wet strands of hair from her face as he spoke to her. "This is farewell...Our paths will never cross again..." He bit his lip slightly as he handed her reluctantly to Clive. So many things could have been said and emotions could have been unleashed yet all were silent as the young hero took the sopping wet cloak and turned sideways to clasp it about his neck.

Hollow expressions were exchanged thinly by McDohl and Clive, neither wishing to say anything to one another concerning the situation. No good-byes were said as the gunman turned to return Kasumi in her bed and the young hero took off running out of the castle's front gates.

Almost immediately he was spotted by the gate guards. "Hey!" One of them shouted miserably through the rain. McDohl ignored the holler and continued on, taking long urgent strides as he did. He could only hope that he had gone fast enough and the weather was bad enough that the ruse would be successful.

"Knock it off! There's no point in trying to stop him!" The second guard growled to the first.

"Why not! Lord Shu requested that no one leave!"

"Clive always leaves! You want to try and stop him? Be my guest, it'll be great to watch you be shot for your stupidity."

There was silence then a simple. "Oh. Well never mind then."

The trickery was successful. McDohl could feel the cranks of his mind moving to signal a beginning. His plans were starting their motion which filled him full of a morbid determination. Perhaps he was trying to save the world, or perhaps he was going insane. Either way everything would end soon and McDohl found solace in that.

"The Kingdom of Highland..."

The Soul Eater began to shimmer. It's dark light illuminated McDohl's leather glove and pulsed like a beacon activated in a storm. Each throb drummed not pain, but invigoration into the staffwielder as though the true rune was prompting and supporting the psychotic ideals.

"You and I Soul Eater..." His voice drifted hollowly through the wind torn brush. "We will make it fall to our hands..."

---

"Culgan, Seed."

The two knights stepped forward, one the epitome of calm, the other a living flame. "Yes Highness?" Both Generals bowed with respect to their sovereign, Jowy Blight.

The teenage monarch stood beside an ivory stallion, looking down at the two with a simple expression. His days as king had waned his smiles to nothing but a faint memory which left him looking cold and serious. "Are your troops prepared?"

Culgan was the first to speak, leaving Seed to impatiently wait his turn. "We are your Majesty. With the combined power of the Matilda Knights and your strategic-"

"We are ready as well Highness." Seed cut in quickly, deciding no one needed to hear Culgan's elaboration upon the assault. "Every man is strong and prepared to plunge into battle for the glory of Highland!" Glee and anxiety rang powerfully in the young General's tone making it difficult for him to keep his voice low and formal. His apparent lust was for nothing but battle.

It forced a thin grin of taunting from Culgan. "A true barbarian. Do you drink the blood of your enemies after battle as well?"

"Hmph." Seed glared sideways, his eyes burning ambers of challenge and dislike at being made fun of. "I'll wipe that grin off of your damned face Culgan!"

Jowy shook his head slightly. "Enough please. You do remember the battle plan do you not?"

"Yes Majesty."

"Yes Highness."

"Very well...I wish to inform you of a-" Jowy paused and wavered slightly, needing his horse for support. His eyes lulled while his head spun in reaction to a dismal flash from his true rune. "ungh..."

Culgan moved to steady his King while Seed drew his sword. Aggravation engulfed the younger general as he keenly looked about for any signs of danger. "What the hell just happened! Is this some sort of magic?"

"Perhaps his majesty is just exhausted?" Culgan suggested, though neither knight received an answer from the Highland monarch.

"Sword Rune..." Jowy uttered vaguely as his vision lost and regained focus erratically. A buzz flooded his mind and showed him images of many things he didn't understand. Battles past, warriors fought and destroyed. Faces of the ones he cared for such as Nanami, Jillia and Pilika only to be severed and destroyed by fire. A subtle gasp left his mouth and his pupils dilated in fear. "What...how!" The final visions bestowed upon him were of L'Renouille in runes, then of Riou prepared to fight.

His senses were restored as Seed's hand connected with the side of his face. Jowy blinked several times as if to assure himself of what he'd just experienced. "...Riou...You wouldn't..."

"Seed!" Culgan snapped "That's blasphemous! Slapping your King!"

"Shut up you old bastard! It brought him around, didn't it?" Wanting nothing more than to impale Culgan, Seed suppressed his urges and looked down at Jowy. "Your Highness, Are you alright?"

Jowy tore away from Culgan and jumped onto his saddle. His face was contorted by fear and fury even as he willed the steed to turn about. "Back to L'Renouille!" He snapped vibrantly which surprised his subordinates.

"But your Majesty what about Matilda?"

"Assemble your troops and return!" Taking no more time to dawdle, Jowy spurred the horse and set off at full gallop to Highland.

---

A particularly loud crash of thunder startled Riou from his sleep. He cringed slightly for his body still ached from his encounter with Yuber in the previous battle. "Ow..."

He looked out the window and rubbed his pounding head. As the grogginess began to lift he could feel that something was amiss - out of balance even. Such a feeling grew more and more troubling at a steady pace until suddenly he was wide awake and on the verge of panic.

A bright light flooded his room as the Shield Rune activated. Riou jumped in surprise and stared in befuddlement at his hand. "W-what's going on?" Again it flashed with such intensity that the young warrior was forced to squint his eyes. He knew then that his rune was trying to speak to him.

"Shield Rune..." He whispered quietly and attempted to focus upon its power. "What are you trying to tell me...?" At first, there was no response. No flash of light, hum of noise or even a twinge of pain. Determined to find an answer, Riou focused intensely upon his rune. "Please tell me."

A dull pulse spread through the hero's body as images began to flood through his mind. The pictures weren't vivid but alarmed him nonetheless. Fire, suffering, the twisting of a pure mind. He could see darkness and within it a clouded figure running and fighting for what seemed like eternity. With each image Riou's eyes grew steadily wider until a final image sat before him. The person was so sad and forlorn it bit at the young leader's conscience.

"...Jowy?"

The picture began to crumble and burn before fading into darkness. Fear gripped Riou fiercely as he jumped to his feet. "No Jowy!"

"Lord Riou!" One of his guards shouted with alarm. "Is everything alright!"

The boy held his head for a moment so that he could gather jumbled thoughts. "No...Awaken Lord Shu and-and everyone else." He found he had to pause again, this time to beat down panicked worry concerning his old friend. "Flik, Viktor, all of the commanders, Now!"

---  
---

Connections...hmm...Is this destiny?

Hahah, I'm sure it seems a bit strange, but bare with me ;

Read and Review please


End file.
